jordworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokumei
The most feared members of the Raihu clan structure are the Tokumei. The services of the Tokumei are Raihu’s primary export and main source of income and influence. Their abilities vary greatly, but Tokumei generally are focused on the arts of stealth and infiltration. As such many of them are rogues, rangers, or scouts and a great many of them find themselves drawn to the Ninja Spy prestige class. Tokumei are not members of clans like most Raihu, they forfeit their clan name and all privileges or responsibilities it might bestow when they take the Oath of Void. This is the oath all Tokumei make before beginning their training, and to break this oath is the most grievous insult a Tokumei can make. Tokumei also change their given name to a new name that is generally one or two syllables. This name carries little meaning for them and can be changed if the Tokumei has drawn too much attention with it. Tokumei have secret names that they only use with each other and the clan leaders, these names are usually lines from famous Raihu poetry (i.e. Traveling on White Thunder, Ten Crows Singing, Hundred Year Blossom, etc.). Tokumei are required to wear masks at all times in public, unless they are required to infiltrate under disguise (usually a Tokumei in disguise will never be noticed so their identity is never discovered). If a Tokumei must go without their mask they can use the mask to cast an orison that alters their appearance. This alteration is always the same for each mask and cannot make them appear as another gender or race. These masks are carved from the wood of the Azurepines that grow in Aokai Valley, and are carved into the likeness of many different things. They are disposable just the same as a Tokumei’s name. Only a Raihu elf (or a very luck half-elf of Raihu parentage) can gain entry into the Tokumei. This happens when the individual is still young. The oldest initiates are fourteen or fifteen, but most average around twelve or eleven. They spend the entirety of their time studying, sparring, meditating, and whatever else they will be required to do. Masks The Tokumei masks are very unique items. The methods and rituals to create them are only known by a select few within the Tokumei. If a Tokumei desires a new mask (either because their previous one was lost/destroyed or their current identity is too dangerous) they must petition for it from the Tokumei leadership. The masks are carved from the wood of Azurepines and usually are a blue-white hue, though it isn't unheard of for them to be painted. Typically a mask will bear the likeness of a fierce beast or monster, but even this is not a standard. Once per day the mask can be used to cast a special spell that disguises the wearer. This spell is the same as Disguise Self, but with some special restrictions. Firstly the spell only allows for one static disguise. This means that every time the spell is cast the illusion is the same. The spell lasts a total of twelve consecutive hours. For the duration of the spell the mask magically vanishes, though when the spell ends or is dispelled the mask reappears where it last was worn. The mask is bonded to its owner, and therefore only works for them. A mask's bond can be removed, but this is only ever done by the leadership and usually masks are disposed of permanently rather than recycled. Leadership The Tokumei are lead by the eldest members of the group as well as the leaders of the Raihu clans. The leadership is broken into individual cells that are kept secret from each other to avoid any possible double crossings or coups. So far this system has been effective in most regards. The one problem this creates is Tokumei agents being unaware when their operation is being worked on by another cell. The details of the organizations' operations are kept track of by a group of seven Tokumei known only as The Divine. These seven will leave coded messages and orders for the individual cells that help direct the direction of their leadership.